Zombies
Enemies within the game fall under two designations: Regular Zombies, and the Special Infected, most or all of which are considered Bio-Weapons (the Runner is the only edge case). Regular Zombies are by and far the most common enemies in the game. However not all zombies are equal. Adding variance to the game are the different properties possessed by the living dead, some being faster, some being stronger, though all swarm and are incredibly stupid. That fact cannot be overstated. Though individually weak, a horde of them pose a significant threat to any would be zombie slayer. Special Zombies Special Zombies: Regular Zombies with additional characteristics. Background: The special forces, military, emergency services and average wannabe saint were generally among the first to fall and die horribly at the hands and teeth of the Zombie Horde. Clowns, Police, Convicts, Firemen, Army Soldiers, Hazmat teams and Holiday suit wearers, move and exist among their average Joe Zombie counterparts. They still wear and carry their equipment, but zombification has taken its toll and they've forgotten the equipment's purpose. Police/Convict First appear in the second mission, at the end upon reaching the final barrier. Police are stronger than standard zombies, and come in fat and regular varieties. Convicts wear bright orange prison jumpsuits and are fairly fast, though no more resilient then average zombies. Police at times will fire their weapon upon being shot, injuring only themselves and other zombies. Police appear in all further chapters, convicts do not. Firemen Firemen (Or FireZombies if you prefer) are first encountered in the third mission, Sorrow Park. They are fairly fast, and much stronger and resilient then average zombies. Their protective gear renders them immune to damage from all forms of fire (though it still appears to slow them). At times they wield fireaxes. Does not come in fat variety. Clowns They were clowns in life, zombie clowns in death. The nightmare of most sane children. They make squeaking and whistling noises while approaching you, and let out loud honks when shot. A most entertaining zombie to battle. Only encountered at the carnival in Sorrow Park. Are somewhat stronger than standard zombies. Hazmat Nothing too special about Hazmat zombies. They are encountered throughout the game, and possess no special properties other than being in a hazmat suit. Of the special zombies they form the weakest group, though are also the most prevalent. Somewhat more resilient then standard zombies, which is seen more clearly only on higher difficulty levels (Grim and higher). Does not come in a fat variety. Military Military Zombies are the remains of the armed forces after the zombie takeover. As such, they are the strongest of the zombie horde. When equiped with helmets they take no damage from Rifle charged shots but one will knock off their helmets taking 2 charged shots to kill them, and their flak armour makes them incredibly resilient, though they are only roughly average in terms of speed. First encountered early on in the first and second missions, and are encountered throughout the rest of the game. Sometimes carry their automatic weapons, which they will drop when shot, injuring only themselves and other zombies, though the sound and noise can serve to draw more zombies into the fray. Does not come in fat variety. Very likely to drop Health Packs compared to other zombie types Bikers A 'fat' type, notable for their emblazoned bike jackets, and their motorcycles are usually parked nearby. These are quite tough, similar to fat police zombies. Encountered in the city and in Sorrow Park. Does not appear to come in a 'slim' variety. Zombie Claus A rarely encountered zombie, Santa Claus (Henceforth known as Zombie Claus) can be located in any of the missions of the game. Killing him rewards the player upwards of $6000 in loot. No other notable properties other than the loot and the fact it is dressed as santa. He would also be seen as a Bombie. Category:Enemies